


Auf Elfenpfaden

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als Arawn seine Geliebte Gwennyfer besuchen will, gelangt er auf magischen Elfenpfaden in die Anderwelt und feiert einen Abend lang mit Obern und Titania und ihren Untertanen. Doch der nächste Morgen hält ein böses Erwachen für ihn bereit.





	Auf Elfenpfaden

In der Welt gab es viele Sagen, Märchen und Mythen. Meist handelten sie von sonderbaren Besonderheiten, Reisen und großen Abenteuern und Heldentaten, und nicht selten hatten mythische Wesen ihre Hand im Spiel, ob nun eifersüchtige Götter oder ein Schabernack treibender Elfenkönig. Die Menschen faszinierten diese Geschichten, allzu gern erzählten sie sich großartige Phantasmen an nächtlichen Lagefeuern. Bald schon schien es, als seien diese Phantasmen eine treibende, eine bindende Kraft in der Welt, die diese in ihren Grundfesten zusammenhielt. Und nicht selten war es so, dass die Liebe eine große Rolle in den Geschichten einnahm; es wurden ja schon um ihrer Willen Kriege begonnen und Städte zerstört. Denn die Liebe war die mächtigste Kraft im Universum. Oder etwa nicht?

  Keiner wusste es besser als Arawn, war er doch immerhin in das schönste Mädchen, so sagte er, der Welt verliebt. Gwennyfer hieß seine Angebetete, und sie lebte auf einem Bauernhof im nächsten Dorf. So verliebt war er in sie, dass er sich sogar des Nachts aus seinem Haus stahl und fort von seiner eigentlichen Frau, um Gwennyfer aus den Armen ihres Vaters zu entführen und einige von Liebe erfüllte und von Sternen beschienene Stunden mit ihr in den Feldern zu verbringen.

  Fröhlich pfiff er ein Lied vor sich hin, als er den nächtlichen Pfad entlang schritt. Sein Weg führte über einige Hügel und saftige Wiesen, auf denen die Bauern der umliegenden Höfe tagsüber ihre Schafe weiden ließen. Jetzt waren die Wiesen weit und leer, kein Insekt schwirrte umher, kein Vogel sang sein Lied und die Blumen hielten ihre Kelche geschlossen. Nur einmal hörte Arawn  ein Kätzchen in einem nahegelegenen Wäldchen schreien und sah seinen Schatten dann lautlos davonfliegen. Ansonsten herrschte Stille, allumfassend und irgendwie magisch.

  Auf seinem Weg kam Arawn  an Stonehenge vorbei, etwas, was er nicht gerade befürwortete, jedoch in Kauf nahm, um so schnell wie möglich zu Gwennyfer zu gelangen.  Die ortsansässigen Bauern schrieben dem alten Steinmonument unheilvolle, heidnische Kräfte zu. Der Teufel solle hier hausen, sagte sie und mieden diesen Ort; in der Regel waren Schafe die Einzigen, die oft hier waren. Aber vielleicht spürten die Menschen auch die uralte Magie, die hier in der Erde war, spürten den leisen Hauch einer anderen Welt … und die Gefahr, die von dieser Welt ausging. Arawn  war dies egal, solange er nur zu Gwennyfer gelang, dennoch fühlte er sich in der Nähe von Stonehenge nicht gerade wohl. Er schritt schneller aus.

  Plötzlich hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch. Es klang beinahe wie das Wimmern eines verängstigten Kindes und schien aus dem Steinkreis zu kommen. Arawn  hielt inne und lauschte. Stille. Dann hörte er das Wimmern erneut. Er hielt inne und starrte zu Stonehenge, das über ihm auf einer Hügelkuppe thronte. Was war das bloß für ein Geräusch? Die Neugier nahm überhand über die Angst, und Arawn fasste sich ein Herz und ging auf das Steinmonument zu. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sich seine Umgebung unmerklich veränderte. Nach und nach zog Nebel auf, je näher er Stonehenge kam, ein sonderbares, blasses Licht zog über den Himmel und der Mond schien wie von einem Gazeschleier bedeckt und schien nicht mehr so grell wie zuvor. Die Geräusche seiner Schritte wirkten gedämpfter.

  Das Geräusch erklang erneut, es schien aus dem inneren Kreis zu stammen. Arawn stand nun zwischen den ersten wuchtigen Monolithen, noch nie hatte er sie aus so großer Nähe gesehen. Ehrfürchtig starrte er zu ihnen auf und fragte sich, wer sie erschaffen hatte und vor allem wie. Es mussten Götter gewesen sein. Langsam ging er voran und sah sich staunend um. Er war wie von einer religiösen Ehrfurcht ergriffen.

  Mit einem Male änderte sich das Wimmern zu einem Fiepen und ein kleines, sonderbares Wesen sprang aus dem Nebel vor Arawns Füße. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück und starrte es groß an.

  „Was bist du?“, fragte er sich und bückte sich, um es genauer betrachten zu können.

  Das Tier sah ihn groß an. Es war eine Art katzengroße Echse mit einer Schuppenhaut, einem langen Schwanz und kleinen aber scharf aussehenden Krallen und Zähnen. Auf seinem dreieckigen Kopf saßen Hörner und über seinem Rücken zog sich ein Kamm. Doch das Sonderbarste war: Das Tier besaß Flügel! Mit einem Aufschrei fiel Arawn hinten über auf seinen Allerwertesten.

  „Ich bin ein Drache“, sagte das Geschöpf und hob die Lefzen. Es sollte wohl ein Grinsen sein. „Zwar ein noch ganz kleiner, aber immerhin ein Drache“, plapperte er munter drauf los und stieß zur Bekräftigung ein kleines Flämmchen aus. „Aber das macht ja nichts, denn eines Tages werde auch ich groß und schrecklich sein wie meine Mutter. Ich kann auch schon brüllen!“ Er fiepte.

  „A-aber das kann nicht sein!“, stammelte Arawn. „Wir sind in England, hier gibt es keine Drachen! Das muss ein Traum sein!“

  Der kleine Drache sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Du … bist komisch“, stellte er fest. „Was bist du eigentlich?“

  „Suong! Wo steckst du?“, hörten sie da eine zarte Stimme rufen.

  „Oh je“, entfuhr es dem kleinen Drachen mit Namen Suong. „Das wird Fay sein. Weißt du, Mutter hat ihr gesagt, Fay solle auf mich aufpassen, wenn sie mal keine Zeit hat. Aber Fay ist kein Drache sondern eine Elfe. Nun ja, sie ist immerhin die erste Elfe an Titanias Hof, aber immer noch eine Elfe und kein Drache und erzählt immer so langweilige Dinge über Blumen.“

  Arawn sah Suong immer noch groß an und mochte es nicht so recht glauben. Drachen, Elfen und … Titania! Die legendäre Königin des Feenvolkes! Er träumte, ja, so musste es sein. Das war alles nur ein Traum. Bloß ein Traum … Bald würde er aufwachen und könnte dann zu seinem Liebchen.

  Er glaubte dies, bis er Fay sah.

  Sie war eine Elfe, wie Suong gesagt hatte, klein wie ein Kind und mit großen, spitzen Ohren, die seitlich vom Kopf abstanden. Ihre Augen waren groß und rund und schimmerten wie Diamanten. Auf dem Kopf trug sie einen Blätterhut und ihr Rock und Hemd schien aus gegerbten Feldermausflügeln gemacht zu sein. Ihr Gang hatte etwas Schwebenden an sich, als würden ihre nackten Füße den Boden kaum berühren.

  Als sie näher kam, schien sie Arawn zunächst nicht zu bemerke, obwohl er sie die ganze Zeit über fassungslos anstarre. Sie ging geradewegs zu Suong und hob ihn hoch, um ihn von allen Seiten zu mustern, dass er auch ja keine Schäden davon getragen hatte. „Ein Glück, dass dir nichts passiert ist!“, schimpfte sie. „Wenn das deine Mutter wüsste. Mach das nicht noch einmal!“

  „Guck mal, was ich gefunden habe!“, rief Suong eifrig und deutet auf Arawn. „Das ist ganz komisch. Aber es kann sprechen. Sagt die ganze Zeit, wir seien in einem Engen Land und dass es mich und dich nicht gibt. Aber das kann ja nicht sein! Also einer vom Feenvolk ist es schon mal nicht, dafür ist es zu dumm, und ein Drache ist es erst recht nicht, dafür ist es zu dumm und zu hässlich.“

  Fay sah zu Arawn. Eine Weile musterte sie ihn stumm, dann schrie sie auf, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und drückte Suong schützend an sich. Plötzlich zeigte sich wütende Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht und sie ging wieder auf Arawn zu. „Du Unhold!“, keifte sie. „Lass meinen kleinen Suong in ruhe. Verschwinde! Los mach schon! Husch!“

  Arawn sah sie irritiert an. „Wieso soll ich gehen?“, stammelte er. „Das hier ist Stonehenge. Ich bin hier einfach nur wie immer langgekommen, ihr seit hier unüblicher Weise aufgetaucht.“

  „Stonehenge, sagst du?“, hackte Fay nach. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schien zu überlegen. „Dann kommst du also … von der anderen Seite? Bist ein  _Mensch_?“

  Arawn wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er war verwirrter denn je. „Scheint so“, sagte er lediglich.

  „Davon müssen Oberon und Titania erfahren!“, rief Fay aus. „Komm mit!“ Sie winkte und sprang davon. Arawn beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen, denn sie war immerhin sein einziger Anhaltspunkt in dieser verrückt gewordenen Welt. Wo war er hier bloß? War er gar in der Anderswelt? War er also unwissentlich auf Elfenpfaden gewandelt und hierher gekommen?

  Fay führte ihn über dieselben Felder, über die er zuvor auch schon geschritten war, doch schienen diese von einem geheimen Leben erfüllt. Irgendetwas summte in seinen Ohren. Kleine, leuchtende Punkte schwirrten umher und erleuchteten die Luft, als sei der Sternenhimmel zu ihnen herabgekommen. Dies würde Gwennyfer gefallen, dachte Arawn, doch war des nur ein flüchtiger, kurzer Gedanke.

  Schließlich kamen sie in einen großen Wald, den es in Arawns wirklicher Welt nicht gab. Doch was war schon wirklich? Irgendwie erschien Arawn die Anderswelt viel wirklicher als seine. Sie war so viel klarer, die Luft, die Farben, einfach alles. Es war ihm, als sei der Nebel, der sein Lebtag seine Augen bedeckt hatte, nun verflogen, und er sah die Dinge, wie sie wirklich waren. Hier war alles, wie es in seiner Welt war, und dann auch wieder nicht.

  Ein Hase streckte neugierig sein Näschen aus seinem Bau. Seine Ohren zuckten. Dann kam er auf sie zu gehoppelt. Fay beugte sich zu ihm herab und kraulte ihm das Fell. Der Hase schien sich in keinster Weise von Arawn oder Suong beeindrucken zu lassen.

  Ihr Weg führte sie weiter, immer tiefer in diesen verwunschenen Wald. Fay fing an, wie ein Vogel zu trällern; offensichtlich war dies ihre Art zu singen. Sie kamen an uralten Baumriesen aber auch an vielen jungen Trieben vorbei. Manche von den größeren Bäumen schienen bewohnt, denn Arawn konnte in ihrem Blätterwerk kleine Hütten erkennen, viel zu klein für einen Menschen.

  Plötzlich konnte Arawn zwischen den Bäumen einen goldenen Schein erkennen. Fay hielt zielstrebig darauf zu.

  „Dort feiern Oberon und Titania heute Nacht ihr herrliches Fest, und alle sind ihrer Liebe wegen froh“, sagte sie. „Beeil dich! Dort wirst du viele andere meiner Brüder und Schwestern kennen lernen.“

  Fay sprang davon, und Arawn hatte Mühe, der kleinen Elfe durch das dichte Unterholz zu folgen.

  Der Festplatz war eine große Waldlichtung, in deren Mitte man eine lange,  reich gedeckte Tafel aufgestellt hatte. Viele, viele Elfen, Kobolde, Feen und andere Fabelwesen, für die Arawn keine Namen mehr hatte, sprangen fröhlich lachend und singend um die Tafel, klaubten sich hier und da eine Nachtbeere, tranken dort einen Schluck Mondenlicht. In die Bäume ringsum hatte man Girlanden und bunte Lampions gehangen, die nun die lustige Gesellschaft hell erleuchteten. Musikanten saßen in den Bäumen und spielten flotte Lieder.

  Am Ende der Tafel saßen sie: Oberon und Titania.

  Sie trugen Kronen aus Laubwerk und geflochtenen Blumen auf ihren stolzen Häuptern. Ihre prächtigen Gewänder waren aus edelsten Stoffen, Oberons verwebt mit Nacht und Ruhe, Titanias mit Licht und Freude. Oberon trug auf seinem nachtschwarzen Haar eine geflochtene Krone aus den Beeren des Herbstes, Titania auf ihrem hübschen, lichtbekränzten Haupt ein Flechtwerk von schimmernden Blumen. Stolz und schön und schrecklich zugleich waren sie, saßen hoch aufgerichtet da und wachten gütig über die Feiernden.

  Als Arawn nun in Begleitung von Fay und Suong die Festwiese betrat, verstummte die illustre Gesellschaft und sah ihn erstaunt an. Auch Oberon und Titania schienen überrascht. Fay eilte indes unbeeindruckt davon auf den Herrn und die Herrin zu und verbeugte sich galant und ein wenig keck.

  „O schrecklicher Schattenherr, o stolze Titania“, begann sie. „Diesen Menschling dort fand ich heute Nacht beim alten Steinkreis. Er scheint den Übergang ohne viel Zutuns geschafft zu haben, wurde er gerufen?“

  Arawn hörte ihr kaum zu. Er starrte lediglich Oberon und Titania ehrfürchtig an, stumm, regungslos und mit offenem Mund. Welch Majestät! Welch Schönheit! Welch  _Macht_! Sein Verstand konnte all dies nicht fassen. Es war einfach so …  _anders_.

  „Es kann sprechen“, piepste Suong aufgeregt. „Nun ja, gerade nicht, aber eigentlich schon.“

  Titania schien belustigt. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über ihr zeitlos schönes Gesicht. „So, der Mensch kann sprechen? Dann möge er uns doch bitte die Gunst erweisen, seine Stimme zu erheben, uns zu sagen, wer er ist und wieso er hier ist. Denn gerufen habe ich ihn nicht.“ Ihre Stimme war wie das Geläut tausender zarter Glöckchen.

  Arawn erschauderte. Titania war aufgestanden und schritt auf ihn zu. Ihr Blick war klar und leuchtend, die Weisheit aller Zeiten und Welten lag in ihm. Jene mystischen Augen zogen ihn in ihren Bann. Seine Zunge schien schwer wie Blei, Worte kamen nur mühselig über seine Lippen.

  „I-ich heiße Arawn“, begann er zögernd. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, ich war einfach da. Plötzlich stand da dieser Drache vor mir und von England keine Spur! Dabei wollte ich lediglich zum benachbarten Bauernhof.“

  Titania kam noch näher. Ihr süßer Duft nach allerlei Blumen und Gräsern lullte ihn ein, betäubte seine Gedanken. „So?“, raunte sie. „Wolltest du? Was suchtest du denn dort?“

  Erstaunt bemerkte Arawn, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte. Seine Welt schien unendlich weit hinter ihm zu liegen, verborgen von einem nebligen Schleier. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, diesen Schleier zu durchdringen, je länger er in der Anderswelt verweilte. „Ich … ich suchte jemanden … eine Frau … Aber wen?“

  „Mein lieber Arawn, diese Suche kann bis zur nächsten Nacht warten“, sagte Titania leise. „Sei heute Nacht unser Gast.  Komm, tanze mit mir!“

  Oberon griff nach einer güldenen Flöte, die an seinem Gürtel hing, und spielte eine verspielte Melodie an. Lachend griff Titania nach Arawn. Erschrocken verspürte er ihre unerwartete Kraft, wie sie ihn bei den Hüften packte und herumwirbelte.

  „Tanze! Tanze!“, rief sie lachend.

  Tanze!

  Tanze …

  Tanze in die Nacht, der Morgen ist noch fern …

  Arawn versank in einem seltsam realen Traum. Er fühlte sich so leicht, als würde er auf Engelsflügeln durch die Lüfte gleiten. Die Musik berauschte ihn, die Speisen belebten ihn und die Getränke, ah, welch Wohltat! Welch klarer Tropfen, den verstand schärfend, erhellend. Er tanzte durch die Nacht.

  Nur einen Moment.

  Eine Nacht.

  Ein Jahr.

  Eine Ewigkeit.

 

Der Traum endete.

  Oder begann er erst jetzt?

  Arawn fand sich bei Nacht im feuchten Gras von Stonehenge liegend wieder. Rings um ihn ragten die Monolithen wie uralte Wächter auf. Arawn blickte gen Himmel auf ein weites Sternenmeer. Was war passiert? War er eingeschlafen? So schien es. Gwennyfer würde sicherlich auf ihn warten, er musste eilen!

  Er sprang auf und eilte den Weg zu Gwennyfers Hof entlang. Bei ihr angekommen, schöpfte er keuchend Atem, dann stieß er den Ruf der Eule aus, ihr Signal. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet, Licht schien in die Nacht. Arawn trat aus dem Schatten.

  Er sah sich Gwennyfer gegenüber.

  Doch war es nicht jene liebreizende Gwennyfer, die er kannte – oder gekannt hatte. Gwennyfer schien über Nacht gealtert zu sein. Ihre Augen waren trüb, ihre Haut faltig die Haare grau, der Rücken gebeugt von der Last der Jahre. Entsetzt starre er sie an.

  Tränen füllten ihre Augen, sie stieß einen unterdrückten Schluchzer aus. Auf wackeligen Beinen wankte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Arawn?“, fragte sie unsicher, ungläubig. „Bist du es wirklich?“ Als könne sie es nicht fassen, steckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus. Raue Finger strichen über seine Haut.

  Er aber konnte sich nicht rühren vor Entsetzen. „Warum?“, hauchte er.

  Aus weiter Ferne drang Titanias Lachen an sein Ohr.


End file.
